Fil de forum:Archives - Bibliothèque d'Ohara/@comment-80.26.24.228-20161002012142/@comment-27081179-20161002071926
Après l'ellipse, Barbe noire aura la même barbe que le réel barbe noire de la vraie vie. C'est possible (normal puisque tous les personnages que l'on n'a pas encore revu ont pu changer un peu de look) -Mansherry est celle qui a fait en sorte que les marines soit incapables de combattre sans pour autant être insconscients (Scan 797 page 11) C'est très certainement le cas -Doflamingo is a cross eyed (il a les yeux qui.... louchent ?) Rien n'est impossible mais je n'espère pas XD -Cp0 est entrain de chasser le cp9 Sauf si un nouveau cp9 a été créé et au final (à cause de défaite par exemple) le GM veut s'en débarrasser, il y a peu de chance -Akainu et fujitora vont abolir le système des corsaires et Mihawk rejoindra l'équipage de Shanks. Je ne crois pas que le système des corsaires soit abolit sous Akainu et que Mihawk rejoigne Shanks mais ce n'est pas impossible. (Akainu n'a rien pour les corsaires et Fujitora est contre donc... pour Shanks vu que Mihawk s'entend bien avec ce dernier et que Mihawk n'aime pas se prendre la tête ça peut être possible mais je n'y crois pas du tout perso) -Le 7eme corsaire est l'idole de Zoro et son inspiration afin de devenir le plus puissant bretteur. Si on parle de Weeble, non pas besoin d'expliction je crois. Si on parle de Mihawk, c'est plus son objectif car il est le considéré comme le plus fort bretteur au monde mais pas son inspiration. Pour son inspiration, c'est d'abord l'envie de battre Kuina puis la promesse qu'il lui a faite qui s'est endurci avec la mort de cette dernière. Sinon si on parle d'un nouveau corsaire, peut être que quelqu'un a poussé Zorro à se mettre à l'épée avant d'entrer dans l'école de Kuina. -Jinbei sera le prochain à rejoindre les chapeaux de pailles. Quasi-certain vu qu'il a quitté BM pour les rejoindre -Une femme minkman rejoindra les chapeaux de pailles à zou. (MC: D'après des recherches, minkmen est une des nombreuses tribus du monde de OP, il se vendent en esclaves pour 700 000 berrys)'.' C'est fort possible. En effet Carrot est une des pirates ayant le plus de chance (hors Jinbei) de rentrer dans l'équipage prochainement (il y en a d'autre et si ça se trouve, il y en aura pas dans cet arc) -Sanji a un passé sombre. Oui c'est le cas -Zoro est le Shogun perdu (MC: d'après des recherches, Shogun peut se traduire par : grand général pacificateur des barbares. Autrement dit, c'est le titre de celui qui détenait le pouvoir militaire et civile au Japon. Le rapport avec op ? aucune idée..) C'est possible mais ça ferait redondant avec Sanji (surtout que les arcs sont trop rapproché) donc je ne pense pas. -Kaido kidnappera Chopper, Nami et Monosuke et il comptera utiliser Chopper. Rien n'est impossible mais ça dans n'importe quel arc un méchant peut faire ça à un moment donné. Pour utiliser Chopper, je ne pense pas. -Zoro va défaire le vice capitaine de Kaido (Zoan de type tigre avec du feu) et sanji va défaire le zoan de type bouc. C'est possible que Zorro batte le second de Kaido (comme la plupart des arcs depuis le début de one piece) et pour Sanji, si tu parles du type qu'il a OS avant son PU qui va je pense bientôt arrivé. Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup. Pour moi si Zorro bat une calamité alors Sanji aussi (même si ce dernier sera un peu moins fort) -Law annulera l'immortalité de Kaido avec sa vie, Law mourra. On ne sait pas s'il est immortel (je ne pense pas) et immortel est assez large comme terme. Brook est "immortel sans l'être par exemple :) ) -Luffy battra Kaido. Très très très certainement. Avec un PU temporaire certe et peut être pas tout seul mais c'est quasi-évident -Barbe Noire tuera Kaido et prendra son fruit du démon. Je ne pense pas que BN puisse prendre tous les FDD qu'il veut. En effet, déjà qu'il avait certainement un niveau proche des meilleurs de BB sans FDD (il en a tué un et même si le numéro de la flotte ne fait pas tous, celui qu'il a battu était le commandant de la 4ème flotte et on sait que la 1ere, 2ème, 3ème et 5ème sont mené par les plus fort commandant) en plus il avait blessé Shanks par le passé. Ensuite il a récupéré le fruit des ténèbres le rendant d'après moi même plus fort que Marco puis au final il prend le FDD de BB. S'il peut accumuler tous les FDD qu'il veut ça serait trop OP. Je trouve qu'il est déjà un bon bosse final (peut être avant dernier) -Barbe Noire tuera Kuzan et ensuite tuera Shanks Vu que Kuzan a "rejoins BN" ce qui n'est pas dans son tempérament, je pense qu'il va essayé à un moment ou un autre de l'arrêter. En plus ça montrerait en plus la force de BN. Si Luffy bat Akainu avant, ça nous montrera que BN est certainement plus fort que Akainu. Pour Shanks, c'est fort possible. Ca permettra de mettre fin aux Yonkous après que Luffy battra BN, rendra Luffy encore plus en colère envers ce dernier. Permettra à Luffy de garder son chapeau (symbole de l'équipage) ect... la mort de Shanks par BN même si un peu cliché est fort possible. -Shanks fera une cicatrice sur l'oeil de barbe noir. Si Shanks combat contre BN, il perdra certainement (car raison scénaristique rendant surement BN > Shanks sauf si coup foireux et déloyal de BN) mais BN n'en sortira pas indemne (Shanks est un Yonkou surpuissant quand même ainsi que l'idole de Luffy) donc possible. -Barbe Noire défaira la marine et deviendra le roi des pirates. Et Luffy se fera tué juste avant ça après être devenu Amiral et l'histoire se terminera comme ça... Evidement que non, c'est Luffy qui le deviendra (sinon je me rase la tête XD). Il est possible que BN soit le premier à trouver le one piece et que Luffy et les autres (arrivant l'instant d'après) livrent la bataille final pour le récupérer à empêcher BN de devenir SDP. -Wano et l'île des hommes poissons étaient sous la protection de Barbe Blanche parce que celui-ci était au courant pour les armes antiques qui sont cachées dans ces deux îles. Je pense surtout que BB est plutôt du genre à aider les autres et non par intérêt personnel. Ca pourrait être pour éviter que des personnes arrivent et foutes la merde en prenant l'arme certe mais aussi car il sait que les HP sont percécuté et donc passant par là... -Pour trouver le One piece tu dois être l'élu, et pour cela tu dois écouter la voix de toute chose. C'est pour cela que Shanks et les autres Yonko n'ont pas pu le trouver. Luffy est l'élu." C'est surtout car ils n'ont jamais pu lire les ponéglyphes (dsl pour l'orthographe) -Barbe noir tuera Buergess et Shilliew deviendra le vice-capitaine. Possible, on ne sait pas exactement comment marche BN concernant ses propres compagnons mais une défaite pourrait signifier la mort. Mais je ne pense pas. Après c'est assez possible. -Doflamingo sera le dernier Corsaire que Luffy battra. Baggy n'est pas au niveau, Boa est une alliée à lui, Mihawk est la cible de Zorro, je vois Kuma plus comme battu par Franky à la fin du manga, il reste Weeble donc sera-t-il battu par Luffy? Bonne question :) -Sanji sera redouté par la marine. Vu qu'il est le 3ème du future FDP, que la différence de niveau entre ses 3 est faibles et que je pense que Sanji sera à la fin capable de battre un amiral (Kizaru?) je pense que c'est bien parti XD -Un ami de Sanji apparaitra pour aider les chapeaux de pailles pour vaincre Kaido. C'est possible mais comme pour tous les autres membres ou alliés -Marco rejoindra l'équipage de Shanks. Possible, il lui est redevable mais vu que Shanks va pour moi tombé, je ne pense pas -Un des corsaires fera équipe avec luffy dans le but de vaincre Kaido également. Là je suis pour (enfin avec ex-corsaire plutôt) car j'ai une petite théorie perso selon laquelle Moria aidera Luffy. En effet ennemis de Kaido (et donc lié) disparut, meilleur FDD de soutiens pouvant ainsi procurer un PU temporaire à Luffy pour battre Kaido (Nightmare Luffy en Gear4 :D :D :D) -Zoro vaincra son plus grand idol (MC : autrement dit le père de kuina ou tout simplement le 7eme corsaire). Pourquoi pas le père de Kuina. Il est peut être surpuissant malgré les apparence :) -Zoro est un D et son passé sera dévoilé à Wano. Ca m'étonnerait (les 2) -Barbe blanche à battu kaido 4 fois. C'est fort possible et ça ne serait en rien étonnant que parmi ses 7 défaites certaines soit de BB -Le titre de yonko disparaitra après que BB soit devenu le seigneur des pirates. S'il ne disparaittra jamais c'est vrai :) -Copper and Silver make Luffy Golden (MC: bon bah j'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris cette phrase: copper et silver rendront luffy or ? Métaphoriquement parlant ça le -Le père de Franky était un bon pirate.....ET il y'en tellement encore....... Possible comme pour tous les pères inconnus (sauf celui de Chopper XD )